


It Seemed Everlasting

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Sometimes though, Toby wanted to make her his, even if it only lasted for a moment in time.





	It Seemed Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for crazymule. I hope she enjoys it.  


* * *

“I made it pretty clear earlier that I was not speaking to you.”

“Just let me in.”

“No.”

“CJ…”

“I am tired and I am tired of this. Go away.”

“No.” Toby shook his head.

“Fine, then just stand out there. I don’t really care.”

“I’ll keep banging on the door. Someone will call security. I’ll most likely be arrested for refusing to move along and you will have to spin that in the press.”

“I will tell them you are an idiot…its believable.”

“Let me in, Claudia Jean. C’mon, please.”

CJ’s stance softened. She could not remember the last time Toby said please. Moving aside, she let him into her hotel room and closed the door.

“Is there something wrong with your own room?” she asked, sitting in an uncomfortable chair and pretending to read her legal pad.

“Yeah. I'm out of beer. And you're not there.”

Toby took the pad from her hand, throwing it on the table. He pulled CJ up from the chair and into his arms. She resisted his kiss at first. That was OK; he was a persistent man. Soon she stopped straining against him and their tongues worked together, drawing moans from them both. Toby hardly wanted to stop long enough to pull the Columbia law tee shirt over CJ’s head. it was his anyway; he had a right to take it back.

His mouth immediately found her naked breasts. Toby licked, kissed, sucked and caressed. His rough beard left little marks on her skin noting that he had been there. CJ’s back arched.

“Oh, Toby…mmm…”

He smiled at his accomplishment. CJ did not often surrender. She preferred to take the lead in any seduction. Men rarely complained, as she was damn good at it. Sometimes though, Toby wanted to make her his, even if it only lasted for a moment in time.

“Should I stop?” he mumbled, his lips again on hers. “I can stop if you want me to.”

“Shut up Tobus.”

“Just tell me not to stop.” he pressed his knuckles gently into the small of her back and felt CJ’s knees give a bit. “Tell me that you want me.”

“Would you just fuck me?”

“Tell me woman.”

They stopped for a moment; CJ sighed heavily. She was burning up, as it never took long for Toby to light the fire in her. he unbuttoned his shirt as if he had all the time in the world. She took a moment to glance down at his straining khakis and knew that he did not. Still, Toby could hold out. He would not let that erection drive him over the edge until he wanted it to. Not in the mood to let him win a round, CJ Cregg got down on her knees.

“Dammit.” Toby muttered, knowing he was cornered. He had to decide if he would concede.

With quick fingers, CJ pulled his hard, warm erection out of his slacks and ran her tongue along the underside. Toby shuddered. Clearly, she had won this round; he could not turn down what she offered. Instead, he pressed his hand on the back of CJ’s head, pushing her closer. She never minded when he did that…it just made her hot. She sucked him hungrily, growling like an animal. Toby loved when she turned greedy and animalistic.

“Ohhh.” He threw his head back, calling her name repeatedly as he slid closer and closer to the edge. He could feel it coming like a giant wave. Toby stood on the shore, arms outstretched, welcoming an end to the torture.

Then it was over. He opened his eyes and CJ’s mouth was no longer on him. His balls ached; he feared sudden movement might cause detonation. Toby’s mind rushed to think of things that would calm his raging hard on, bunnies, Republicans, his 11th grade American History teacher, but he was too far gone.

“Come back here.” He pleaded breathlessly.

“Or what…you're going to chase me?” she laughed.

“I can't move.” He said through gritted teeth. “Claudia Jean, don’t be so cruel.”

She was grinning, biting her lip. That juicy bottom lip could destroy any man.

“What's the magic word, Toby Ziegler?”

“Please…please.”

“Please what?”

“Oh, I don't know!” he was practically screeching and knowing she enjoyed his pain only turned him on more. 

He struck out like a cobra, able to grab her close with just a tentative lean. Kissing him hard, CJ reached down and with a few rough tugs, Toby finally released. He nearly fainted from how good it felt. CJ grabbed a hand towel from on top of the dresser. She cleaned off her hand and threw it at him.

“You always did make a mess.” She said.

“Never the second time.”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes, yanking him toward the bed.

They undressed each other, forgetting about words. They wanted to explore. Stroking and caressing each other until they were both panting for more. Toby’s fingers worked between CJ’s thighs as he made love to her breasts. The way she moaned his name and arched her back; Toby was mesmerized. He loved that her grip on his shoulders was strong. Her noises exhibited both pain and pleasure…Toby made sure of that. He knew what she liked and rarely failed her. CJ came twice, the second time more powerful than the first.

“Toby! Oh God, Oh my God!”

He thrust into her hard, giving CJ little chance to recover. She could handle it and she enjoyed it. Toby always knew whether she wanted it sweet or sharp; it came from years of knowing each other in every way possible. He was almost ready to fall again. Nothing was sexier to him than watching her climax. She never wore a mask when they were intimate. CJ could never fool him. When CJ liked it, he knew, and the same applied to when she did not.

“CJ, oh God yeah, tell me it’s good. Tell me how good it is.”

She knew his outbursts did not require an answer. Still, she stroked his beard before tenderly moving her hand down his chest. It slid across his lower belly as it moved up and down on her own. Her touch pushed Toby to his breaking point. He thrust so deep, desperately seeking release. CJ’s eyes fluttered shut as his fingers massaged her clit. It was huge, pulsing, and her third climax grabbed Toby by the throat. They fell together, sailing into the warm pitch blackness. Clutching each other as their bodies trembled and changed before their very eyes. Toby let go of a cry before the room fell into silence. CJ’s mouth was warm on his and her kisses held him like a treasured lover.

“Are you still mad at me?” Toby whispered.

“Probably. Don’t talk, and don’t move.”

Toby obeyed, still lying on top of her, still deep inside of her. His hands moved across her skin before pushing himself onto the mattress. CJ studied the ceiling, not looking at her companion.

“There is cold beer in the fridge.” She said.

“Want one?”

“Nope.” CJ moved the pillows against the headboard and lit a cigarette. Nothing was better after good sex.

Toby padded across the room naked, grabbed a Sam Adams from the mini-fridge and then leaned on the dresser. The cool wood brought relief to his tingling skin.

“You're beautiful.” He said, holding the bottle to his lips.

“I've heard that before.”

“You are still mad. I hate when you're mad.”

He especially hated it after lovemaking. After they made love, Toby always wanted to hold her close and forget when the sun came up they would just be friends again.

“Let’s just stop talking for a little while, OK? I want to relax.”

CJ took a deep breath and went back to her cigarette. She would occasionally look over at Toby, her lips quirking into a smile as he just leaned there, naked with a beer. it was almost adorable. They were the best of friends, even when they fought, and were amazing lovers. She wanted something more but had no idea if Toby was the one she wanted it with. If the answer to that was no, this campaign thing would have to end. That wiped the smile from her face. Better not to think about it tonight. He was there, and whenever he was there, Toby offered and CJ always accepted.

***


End file.
